A Candle in a Snowstorm
by Riordan Fan 1990
Summary: A sequel to More than you Know, follow the adventure of Lara croft as she battles both new foes and her own demons...


**Hey Guys! Long time no see. I am sorry for the hiatus. A lot of stuff has been happening in my life. I will talk about it later. This chapter is dedicated to droPs16. I'll get more into detain after the chapter**

* * *

"Day twenty" The filmmaker said as the camera focused on her. "Lara is sleeping in the other room. She thinks I am working on a portfolio for the job I applied for yesterday. Too bad they rejected my application as soon as they found out who I was." Sam pushed her hair behind her ear. "I need to get a haircut." A small smile crossed her lips.

"Lara surprised me today morning." Her gaze shifted towards the direction of the door. "She was never one for surprises, so I was genuinely surprised… She planned a camping trip for us." The filmmakers gaze fell to the floor. When she looked back into the camera she seemed helpless. "I didn't tell her because she was so happy today morning."

"I haven't seen her again. Not after that day when Ana came to visit. I still haven't told her about it. What the hell am I doing?" The filmmaker asked herself putting her head in her hands. When she looked up at the camera again, something had changed in her face. It was almost as if she was struggling with acceptance.

"Lara if you are seeing this, I am sorry that I never told you. I am sorry that I am de…" Suddenly she snapped out of it. She banged her hand on her table. "What the fuck am I doing?" she muttered scratching her head. "What the hell am I saying?" She stared directly at the screen, looking at her face.

"Samantha, you will not let her win. You will not let her have Lara." She pointed at the screen. Putting her hands down a sigh passed through her lips. "Every day is getting better… but ever since I saw her, I don't know what to expect." Reaching up she turned off the camera.

* * *

The archaeologist had always been a morning person. While it was never an intentional decision on her part, Roth had always been keen on waking early; as long as there hadn't been a match and drinks the day before that is. There were a lot of things that Lara liked about getting up early. The city was always quiet. The Sun was never too bright, and if she was lucky the air conditioner would be at the perfect temperature.

But sometimes she wondered if she was a bit biased towards getting up early even if it had been forced on her. Lara felt that she liked the mornings a lot because, even before their confessions had been said, even when they had been in boarding school together, early mornings gave a chance for Lara to let her feelings for Sam run rampant while imagined what it would be like waking up next to her, and just holding her as she slept, seeing as how the filmmaker hated the mornings with a passion.

Now, as she held to Sam's sleeping form as she breathed into the crook of her neck, the archaeologist wondered if this was what heaven felt like. But then again, if she told Sam that, she would have retorted about the fact that Lara was the cheesiest human being on the planet.

Lara continued to brush Sam's hair as she stirred against the archaeologist.

"Morning, Sam." Lara smiled into Sam's hair. The filmmaker responded by looking up and pulling the archaeologist closer for a passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss, the filmmaker sighed slowly and struggled to keep her eyes open. "You want some tea?" The Brit asked her lover.

A sleepy grin appeared on the face of the American. "Just you." She whispered. The color of Lara's cheeks only made the filmmaker kiss her harder.

* * *

 **This is what they call, the calm before the storm. A bit more information on the story; I had decided on a completely different take, but it never panned out. I sort of dropped the idea and I got tangled up in a lot of stuff later.**

 **But along comes droPs16 and proceeds to review all the chapters in "More than you Know" and the first chapter and guilt trips me into writing this thing. I blame you dsPro16 for making me continue my passion. While I am at it why don't I just say a huge thank you** **J** **You better read this, or I am going to be pissed. Happy reading!**


End file.
